Relief and Loss and Relief Once More
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Edd/Marie. When Marie wakes up one day no longer in love, how does she deal with it? Will she fall again? Ask Edd!


Relief and Loss Then Relief Once More

AN: Review? I hope it's all right. I wanted to stray away from the slightly clichéd 'reverse psychology' thing with Marie and Edd. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, there would be major changes like the addition of a super smart red-head who Edd falls in love with…. *sweat drops

I can't believe it's possible. I didn't think it would ever happen. I was wrong. One day, I just opened my eyes and realized my heart wasn't aching. Thoughts of a Sockhead weren't swimming through my head as attention-seeking as May in the river.

I'm over Double D. I wanted to scream and shout in joy.

Instead, I put on my nicest outfit. I did my hair more carefully than I've ever done it before. I applied less make-up than usual. Everything I did, I did as if I was trying to impress someone. But really, I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to impress.

I saw May and Lee finally tumble out of bed and I laughed. I grabbed my bag and started the walk to Peach Creek High School. The weather was crisp as fall weather usually is. Everything seemed crisp. My green and black plaid skirt was crisp from being carefully hung. The leaves were crisp and crunchy under my flats. And I could imagine the salty taste of the potato chips I'll have at lunch that will be just as crisp.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize who was about to cross my path.

Double Dweeb.

I almost laugh at the sight of him in his typical attire –how could I ever think that sweater was cute?- and his nose pressed into that book as if he wanted to be absorbed into it. I scoff instead and walk but a bit faster. However, I step on a twig and he quickly looks up, his doe eyes meeting mine with fear. A scowl easily slips onto my features and I hiss the words, "Buzz off."

He seems a bit shocked then replies, "Is something wrong?" He asks carefully.

"You." I say and keep walking.

~~~POV CHANGE~~~

I have to admit, I'm a bit shocked at what just occurred. Not disappointed –mind you- but a bit concerned. Despite her obvious attempts at getting me to 'buzz off', I continue trying to talk to her. I walk up to her (my pace increasing slightly) and rest my hand on her elbow.

"Did I do anything?" I ask softly. She seems a bit sad for a moment. Disappointed? But in what? I press on anyway.

"If so, I apologize." 

"Don't bother." She says a bit softly, not as menacingly as before.

"Then may I ask what is with the change in personality?"

She pulls away from me as if burn. I can almost hear the words, "I fell in love all over again." But that couldn't be it, could it?

~~~POV~~~

I can't stand the feel of his hand on my skin. It burns. It burns like feel of whiskey passed through cut lips. Burning, but so irresistible.

I mutter, "I fell in love all over again," and I pray Edd didn't hear me.

"You fell in love again?" He asks, surprised.

Crap.

I nod slowly.

"With whom?" He inquires.

"Do you really want to know?" I need to know. Why does he want to know? It's not like he gives a sh-

"I really do, Marie." The sound of my name on his lips makes me sigh a bit.

I remember all of the times I've kissed him when we were kids. He was always so disgusted and fearful. I remember the lipstick I would wear just to leave a mark. Rubbing my lips together, I smelt and slightly tasted the coca-cola cherry lip gloss.

I lifted myself up to his level and pressed a feather-light kiss on the corner of his mouth. I offer him a shy smile as an apology and turn away.

~~~POV~~~

I lick my lips instinctively and taste the cherry soda. I close my eyes for a minute in appreciation that my younger self could never have. Then I realized what had really occurred.

"Marie! Come back!" I yell quickly. I run up to her and drop my bag on the ground, wincing only slightly as my books fall out in disarray. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her back to my front.

"Me?" I whisper softly, not really believing. I feel her nod more than I see it.

"What made you think I didn't?" She asks sadly with a bite to her tone.

"The Kankers seemed more intent on getting an Ed than any particular Ed. I assumed that you felt as much towards me as any other Ed." I shrug and turn her around in my arms. The sad and slightly angry look melts off her face and she looks up at me shyly.

With a blush on my cheeks, I lean my face towards hers and press my lips to hers, tasting the lip gloss. She throws her arms around my neck with the enthusiasm I expected from her from past experiences. I kiss back with just as much fervor. I open my mouth slightly and deepen the kiss. She smiles into the kiss.

We finally pull away. She bends down and carefully puts my books into my bag before shoving it towards me and walking to the school. Once again, I run up to meet her and make to hold her hand.

Her hand was already reaching for mine. We walk in silence to the school before she leads me slightly away, towards the back. School didn't start for another 30 minutes; I had no complaints as I allowed her to drag me. A worn bench with thousands of lovers' initials carved into it rested upon the path. She sat on it.

~~~POV~~~

When he sits next to me, I attempt to calm my racing heart. I imagine the attitude portion of my brain yelling at my heart. It calms down, thankfully.

I shoot Edd a small smile. He returns it. He even allows my hand to cup his cheek. He even leans into my palm!

I expect a touch of anger as I slide it upwards towards his hat. I hold my breath for a moment before he gives me a knowing smile. He releases my hand and pulls his hat off.

Short, midnight blue hair entered my vision. I could slightly see a pink scar running along the hairline and I chose not to ask. Instead, I put his 'sock' back on and give him a kiss.

~~~POV~~~

I don't know what caused everything to happen the way it did. I didn't expect Marie to make any sort of move like she did. I didn't expect to feel a sharp sting of hurt when she treated me coldly. Talking about it months later, she finally gave me a full explanation. She believed she fell out of love then fell right back once more. Although it could have easily ended badly, I regret nothing. I still love her. Oops! Better stop reminiscing and start speaking my thoughts!

"I love you, Marie."

"And I love you, Double D."

Yup, I love this.

~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
